


Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor wants to build a snowman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

"You want to go build a snowman?" Taylor asked from were he was staring out the window of their condo at the snow that was falling down.

Jordan sighed, he was currently curled up on the couch, there was a warm fire in the gas fireplace and the Christmas tree was twinkling merrily and Jordan really didn't want to move. "Taylor please don't quote Frozen at me,"

Taylor, of course ignored him and bounced over to the sofa and Jordan swore if he started signing at him he would...well he would probably just laugh because he loved Taylor and wouldn't change him for anything.

"Jordan," He whined, leaning over the back of sofa. "Come on, let's go outside."

"Taylor," Jordan sighed. "It's freezing out there. And dark. And where exactly do you purpose we build a snowman?"

"I'm sure we could find a park somewhere?" Taylor ventured.

Jordan laughed briefly but when Taylor pouted he tugged at his arm, convincing him to join Jordan on the sofa. "Taylor..."Jordan started.

"I wish we had an actual house," Taylor said, surprising Jordan. Taylor had never said anything like this before in fact Jordan thought he enjoyed living downtown. "Maybe with an acreage."

"I never knew that,"

"I know, it's just been something I've been thinking about a lot." Taylor said. "Something that's ours, somewhere that we could just be ourselves, somewhere..."

"Somewhere we could build a snowman?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded.

"That sounds...wonderful, Taylor," Jordan said. "You think we're ready for that though?"

There was a long pause and Jordan didn't interrupt. "Yeah, I do," Taylor said, softly.

Jordan couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as he leaned forward to kiss Taylor.

 

One year later...

"Jordan!" Taylor came bounding into the living room of their new house.

Jordan raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's snowing outside again! You want to go build a snowman?" Taylor asked, bouncing slightly on his feet.

Jordan laughed. "Sure, Taylor,"


End file.
